Provides funding to DOE in support of the ORISE research participation program at NCI. ORISE administers a broad range of internships, fellowships, and research experiences available primarily to those pursuing science, technology, engineering, and math (STEM) disciplines, including undergraduate and graduate students, recent graduates, postdocs, and university faculty members. Programs are offered at DOE national laboratories and other federal agencies with research facilities located across the country as well as some locations outside the United States.